


Chest of Memories

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: My collection of drabbles, tumblr prompts and mini one-shots from FFNET and Tumblr. MAINLY CAPTAIN SWAN.





	1. A little push

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. CS talk about their unborn baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow talks to Emma post-4x11

Snow looked up over her coffee mug as the front door opened and Emma entered, surprised to see her daughter home at all.

“Hey.”

Emma greeted as she made her way over to her mother at the kitchen counter, taking a seat at one of the stools.

“Emma. I didn’t expect you home yet.”

“It’s been a long day. I couldn’t wait to climb into my bed.” She grumbled.

“You’re not going back out?” Snow asked hesitantly.

“No…” Emma could sense her mother was digging for something.

“Oh. Ok.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Emma knew Mary Margaret had something to say so she rolled her eyes and took the bait.

“Alright. What is it.”  
“It’s nothing.” Snow replied far too quickly.

Emma gave her a look, which clearly said she wasn’t buying it.

“It’s just- I thought- with all what happened with Killian and his heart…”

“He’s good. Heart re-intact and all.”

“Good! Good…” Snow suddenly found her cup extremely interesting.

“I just know… if it were your father… I mean I wouldn’t wanna leave his side.”

Snow looked up to Emma who was suddenly deep in though.

“But I don’t wanna assume – I mean – Forget it. Hey, you want a cup?” Snow offered, desperate to change the subject.

“No thanks.” Emma mumbled, concern filling her face, taking over her far away look.

She suddenly jumped out of her seat, grabbing her keys off the counter, shocking Snow with the abrupt movement.

“You know what? I’ll be back later. I just remembered I have something to take care of.”

Emma notified her with haste, not waiting for a reply as she made her way to the door. Snow couldn’t help smirking at her daughter.

“Tell Killian he’s welcome to dinner tomorrow.” She managed to tell her daughter’s retreating form just as the door closed. _She just needed a little push in the right direction._ She thought to herself.

 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David realises something. during s4

It was another typical morning in the loft.

Mary Margaret mixed pancake batter while David started the coffee machine. Mary Margaret would then leave the mixture to David while she warmed a bottle of milk. David would start making the pancakes as a bleary-eyed Henry, still in his pajamas, would appear and mumble about chocolate chips.

Mary Margaret would then retrieve baby Neal from his crib, feed him his bottle while Henry would pull the bacon from the fridge and hand it to his grandfather before picking up his Gameboy and seating himself at the table.

Emma would then appear from the stairs, make her way to the bathroom without a word to anyone, while Mary Margaret placed Neal back in his crib and took over making the pancakes.

David would move from the sizzling bacon, over to the rack of mugs and place them by the coffee machine. Each one had their designated mug. Rainbow mug for Snow, Yellow and blue swirly mug for Emma, two-tone brown mug for David, White and blue CAPTAIN mug for-

David’s face suddenly clouded with bewilderment as he had an epiphany. Mary Margaret shot her husband a look of concern.

“You okay honey?”

“When…” David struggled with his words.

Footsteps on the stairs distracted him as the pirate in question descended into the room, mumbling a good morning and making his way to the bathroom, just as Emma exited. They exchanged a chaste kiss in passing as Killian closed the bathroom door and Emma made her way back to the stairs, rubbing her hand over Henry’s head on her way, heading to her room to dress.

David turned to look his wife in the eye.

“Does Killian _live_ with us now?”

Mary Margaret couldn’t help the smirk that took over her. It took David a while but he finally got there.

“You’ve only just realized?”  
“When did this happen?”

Mary Margaret shrugged. “He stayed that night after the party in the diner and has kind of been here ever since. Although I think that’s mostly Emma’s doing.”

David shook his head as he poured four steaming cups of coffee. Mary Margaret cast him a weary look as she filled plates with breakfast food.

“You know, I could talk to her… if you’re not comfortable with it.”

David looked around towards the dining table where Henry and a freshly dressed Emma sat. He watched as Killian joined them, placing his hand on Henry’s shoulder as he passed him to sit beside his daughter, both smiling at each other lost in one another’s gaze.

“I never thought I’d say this but he’s not so bad.” David said lowly. “Plus… he makes her happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Mary Margaret smiled at his and nodded in agreement. They both began to place the food onto the table and soon joined their family for their routine breakfast.

 

 


	3. Captain Cobra Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family drabble

Emma sat tapping away on her phone as Killian lay sprawled out on the couch beside her, his head resting on her lap.

 

“Who are you messaging now, Swan?”

 

“My mom.”

 

Killian turned his head to look up at her. “We saw her only four hours ago. She made us lunch.”

 

“And?”

 

“Nothing, love. Just didn’t think you’d have that much more to talk about.”

 

“She’s asking about you actually.”

 

“Nice to know someone cares I suppose.” He added playfully, resting his head back on her lap.

 

“Yes, because I went all the way to the underworld to get your ass for nothing.” Emma bit the bait.

 

“Please. You just wanted me back for my body.”

 

Emma laughed out loud at his jesting, sliding her hand into the V at the top of his chest and caressing the skin underneath.

 

“Damn right.”

 

Killian hummed at the feel of her hand on him, relaxing at the soothing notion.

 

Henry entered the room, smacking Killian’s abdomen with the newspaper in his hand.

 

“Scoot up, lazybones.”

 

“Do you hear how he speak to me, Emma?” he complained with faux offense as he sat up, letting Henry plod down beside him.

 

“I spend weeks being tortured by the hands of Hades himself, only to come home to this sort of abuse.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes at Killian’s dramatics.

 

“You’re really gonna milk this for all it’s worth, aren’t you.”

 

He shot her a wide grin “Is it working?”

 

She couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her. Her man was ridiculous sometimes.

“What’ve you got there, lad?” Killian asked, turning his attention to Henry.

 

He looped his left arm around the boy’s neck and pulled him into his side in a sloppy hug.

 

“Ugh. Get off.” Henry laughed at the notion, pushing the man away slightly.

 

He gave up and rested his head back on Killian’s shoulder.

 

“I was looking at the movies on show. Thought we could go. Just the three of us.”

 

“Hmm. A family outing. What say you, Swan?”

 

Emma closed her phone to address them. Her heart jumped at the site of both her true love’s, cozied up and both staring at her with wide expectant eyes.

This.

This was her happy ending.

 

“As long as we pick up from Granny’s on the way home. I am _not_ cooking tonight.”

 

“Deal!” Henry negotiated before jumping up to get his coat.

 

Killian leant forward to give her a chaste kiss before following in the kid’s footsteps.

 

“The movies is where they have the popped corn, right lad?”

 

Emma chuckled at their back and forth as she quickly typed on last message to her mother, informing her that all three of them couldn’t be happier.

 

 


	4. Portrait Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Killian as a street artist

“C’mon Frank, it’s only ten bucks!”

 

Killian sharpened his pencils, ignoring the busty woman who was trying to persuade her overly muscular partner to sit at his booth.

 

“How ‘bout I just take a shot on my phone and save us time and money, huh?” Frank argued.

 

“You never wanna do anything fun anymore!” The woman whined.

 

“Fun?! What about last weekend? That was fun.”

 

“Being stuck for four hours in a crappy casino, then blowing you at the back of the Olive garden is not my idea of fun.” She growled.

 

Killian couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It didn’t matter if they sat at his booth or not. Thanks to his impressive photographic memory, Killian knew he’d be drawing them in his spare time. They were far too amusing not to put on paper… but Killian also didn’t like the idea of missing out on money, so he had a plan.

 

“Hey. Something funny?”

 

Killian looked up at the meathead.

 

“Just thinking, mate… how about a deal. My sign says ‘portrait in two minutes or your money back’.”

 

“I can read.”

 

“Aye. But how about we raise the stakes. If the portrait isn’t to your lovely lady’s liking, I’ll give you ten dollars instead.”

 

“What’s the catch?” He asked, eyeing Killian suspiciously.

 

“If the result is to her liking, you give me an extra ten instead.”

 

“You really think you’re that good, huh?”

 

“Only one way to find out.” Killian gestured to the two stools in front of his booth with a cocky grin.

 

Frank ushered his excited girlfriend towards the seats, grumbling under his breath. Killian set up his paper, grabbed his pencil, wound a timer and placed it beside his easel. He rolled his head, loosening the muscles in his neck before focusing on the blank space before him and got to work.

His hand was like lightning, moving rapidly across the paper, not stopping once. His tongue would peek out from between his lips every now and then, as he got lost in concentration.

Thirty two seconds before the timer was due to go off, Killian blew on the paper, removed it from the easel and handed it to the woman.

 

“Oh my god- this is gorgeous!” She squealed, shoving the portrait under Frank’s nose.

 

Frank looked extremely annoyed. Killian looked smug.

Pulling out a twenty-dollar bill, he shoved it into Killian’s outstretched hand before pulling the woman along with him.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Frank!” Killian cheered as they departed.

 

“Asshole!” Came Frank’s distant reply.

 

Killian chuckled as he folded the twenty and put it in his pocket.

 

“Not bad. You’re pretty good.”

 

Killian spun on his stool to see who’d witnessed his triumph. Red leather was the first thing he noticed. Red leather, long blonde hair, green eyes.

 

“I try.” He managed to reply.

 

“Would you like to take a seat, love? I doubt anyone would be able to do your beauty justice on paper, but I’ll give it my best.”

 

The woman rolled her eyes.

 

“Smooth, but no thank you.” She smirked before making her way down the street.

 

“Can I at least get your name?” He asked

 

“Not a chance.” She smiled back at him before disappearing round a corner.

 

That didn’t stop him from sketching out the back of her long flowing hair, leather jacket, jeans and boots.

 

\--

He’d just finished his fifth portrait of the day, another group of teenage girls wanting a ‘best friends forever’ memento that he was sure would be forgotten or thrown out within the year… but they were paying him money therefore he didn’t really care.

He stood from his stool, stretching his back and arms when a familiar voice interrupted him.

 

“Still hard at work I see.” She teased.

 

It was her. The woman who’d been slowly creeping into his thoughts and private sketchbook for the last four days.

 

“Well I have to save every penny if I wish to take you to dinner sometime.”

 

“You this fresh with all the strange women you meet?”

 

“You’ll find you are the rare exception, Swan.”

 

She looked rather startled and defensive at the nickname.

 

“Swan? Why would you call me that?” She demanded.

 

“Your necklace.” He pointed to the swan pendant that hung from her neck. “You wouldn’t share your real name with me so I had to improvise.”

 

She relaxed a little at his explanation. “How observant.”

 

“Photographic memory” He grinned.

 

“Excuse me, are you open for business?” An old woman with a chubby little boy sat at his booth, waiting to be drawn.

 

“I’ll see you later.” The woman chuckled before leaving.

 

“I sure hope so.”

 

Killian sat back at his booth, preparing to draw. He had managed to find another detail to add to his numerous drawings of the mysterious blonde woman. She had freckles.

 

\--

Mondays were always a slow day. He’d be lucky if he managed to get ten customers on a Monday, so he used his time in-between to sketch passersby who caught his interest.

A bald man, shouting at his cellphone.

A plump lady, dancing to the music in her headphones.

An old couple, fighting with a number of grocery bags.

And then he spotted a familiar red leather jacket. She was lounging in a chair outside the coffee shop across the street.

Legs crossed.

Hair scooped up in a ponytail.

Swan.

He watched her as she fiddled with her phone, taking sips of her coffee every once in a while. She was captivating. His hand moved at its own accord across the paper, capturing every detail.

She began to laugh at something on her phone when his heart jolted in his chest.

She must have sensed she was being watched because she was suddenly staring right back at him. He froze, unsure of what to do. Luckily, she smiled and offered him a small wave before turning her attention back to her phone.

She was so beautiful. He was so screwed.

 

\--

The week went by and Killian hadn’t spotted the Swan woman since the coffee shop. That didn’t stop him seeing her in his mind. She was always there, smiling and laughing. He would spend hours at night, drawing her from memory. He loved her smile. He loved that damn red leather jacket she always wore. He loved the way her hair swooped and swung as she moved down the street.

He loved her.

He knew he was being ridiculous. He had spoken to her twice and he didn’t even know her name. But there was something about her that reeled him in. He wanted to know her. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to dedicate his evenings to running his hands through her golden hair, and tracing his fingertips over her cute nose that was decorated with freckles. He wanted her emerald eyes to be the last thing he saw at night and the first thing he saw in the morning.

 

A shrill buzzing snapped him out of his thoughts. He came back to reality to see the half finished drawing in front of him and the very eager brunette bouncing in her seat.

 

“Is it done? Can I see?”

 

Before he could mutter his apologies, the woman was out of her seat and standing behind him, grabbing the picture.

 

“This doesn’t even look like me.”

 

“I’m terribly sorry, lass-”

 

“I’m not gonna pay you for drawing some other woman. Jerk.” She huffed before storming off.

 

Killian sighed and scrunched up the paper. That was the second time today. The fifth time this week.

It was late and he clearly was not going to get any more work done today. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the drain of the day upon him when sensed someone sitting down opposite him.

 

“I’m terribly sorry but I’m not- Swan!”

 

It was her. She had an amused look on her face.

 

“Hey. I hope you weren’t thinking of turning down a paying customer.” She teased.

 

“For you my dear, there would be no charge. But if you wish to compensate me, your name would be payment enough.”

 

“Show me what you’ve got and I’ll think about it.” She flirted.

 

Killian suddenly had an idea. An idea that had him quite nervous.

 

“If I may be so bold, may I hand you one I made earlier?”

 

He ignored her questioning look and reached for his bag, pulling out his sketchbook and handing her a portrait he’d drawn of her after the second time he’d met her.

 

He tensed as he handed it to her, waiting for her reaction.

 

“This is beautiful.” She commented in amazement.

 

“Killian Jones.” He offered as he held out his hand.

 

She looked at him and at his hand before taking it.

 

“Emma Swan.”

 

“Emma.” He smiled. “The necklace makes sense now.”

 

“I was about to pack up for the day and grab dinner. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?” He asked.

 

“Depends on where dinner is.”

 

“Wherever you wish.”

 

“How could I say no to an offer like that?” She joked.

 

Luckily, dinner went well and on their second date, Killian was shocked to see his drawing in a frame, proudly sitting on her coffee table in her apartment.

 

 

 

 


	5. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry observes and realises something.

Henry tried to pay attention to his homework as he sat at the dining table of his new home, but his mom was making it difficult to concentrate with her pacing.

 

He knew she was having a lot of trouble with a new case that had opened up in town. For some reason it was hitting Emma too close to home, but Henry knew better than to ask her about it.

He knew it was best to let her sort through her own musings in her own time so he just observed her discreetly.

She wiped the same spot on the kitchen counter again.

The coffee machine was started up again.

She picked up the same folder she’d picked up many times within the last forty minutes and reread it.

She dumped the cold coffee into the sink, rinsed the cup and began to pour another fresh cup.

She paced the kitchen floor again.

The sound of Emma’s phone ringing caused both of them to jump. Henry knew right away from his mom’s “Hey, babe.” that it was Killian on the other line.

“How’d it go…. Okay, anything in particular…. Sure…. See you soon.”

Emma hung up and began rustling around in the cupboard.

“I’m making Killian food, you want some, kid?”

“No thanks.” Henry replied, trying once again to concentrate on his Algebra.

Emma dropped some bread slices into the toaster and became lost in her own thoughts.

Henry could see the smoke rising from the toaster and waited to see if his mom would realize.

She didn’t.

“Mom?”

Emma didn’t respond.

“Mom.” He tried again.

He didn’t get the chance to call her once more, as the front door opening pulled her out of her trance.

Emma grabbed a plate and popped up the now black toast, oblivious to it’s state, onto it and placed it on the table next to Henry.

“How’d it go?” Emma asked Killian as he made his way to her, placing a welcoming kiss to her lips before sitting at the table.

“No such luck. Me and your father will try again first thing tomorrow.”

“Okay.” She mumbled in response, shuffling off and lost, once again, to all.

“You are a life saver, love. I’m famished.” Killian commented as he picked up a piece of the cremated bread and chomped down.

Henry couldn’t believe his eyes. Not only was Killian eating the almost inedible toast, he was thankful for it, making him cringe slightly.

“What you got there, lad?” Killian asked him.

“Just algebra.”

“And what is algebra?”

“A pain in the butt.” Henry snarked.

They conversed as Killian ate. Henry observed back and forth between the man and his troubled mother.

Sometimes he just didn’t get adults.

Killian rose from his seat, taking his plate over to the sink before pulling Emma softly into a half embrace.

“Emma, you looked stressed, love. Why don’t you head up and have a long soak. I’ll finish up in here.”

Emma mumbled in agreement, not really paying attention.

“I’ll come and scrub your back?” Killian teased

And with that comment, Emma’s shoulders relaxed and she let out a laugh.

“Sounds good to me.” She offered. “Oh god – I burned your toast didn’t I. I’m sorry.” She began to apologize.

“Darling, don’t be ridiculous. I love burnt toast.” He confessed, kissing her cheek and heading back to the sink to clean up.

“You all right, Henry?” she asked before leaving.

“I’m good mom. You should go and relax.”

 

Henry waited a few moments, watching Killian clear the kitchen before his curiosity got the better of him.

“Be honest, you don’t like burnt toast, do you.”

Killian turned to the boy and smiled.

“I don’t get it. How could you eat it?” He was genuinely curious.

“Your mother’s having a very stressful week. And she’s had a particularly bad day.”

“I know. She’s been in a rut since I got home.”

“It’s not about the toast, Henry.” Killan offered as he leaned against the counter.

“Charred toast won’t hurt me, lad. But my comments could have hurt your mother. She took time out of her own problems to take care of me. I’m thankful for that.”

He gave another smile before wiping the counter.

Henry got it now.

He’d also found a whole new level of admiration for the pirate.

“You’re a pretty amazing guy, Killian.” He told the man.

Killian was taken aback.

“Thank you, Henry.”

Henry packed up his homework.

“You off to play on that games box?”

“It’s called an Xbox and yeah.”

“Might I join you in a while?”

Henry turned “I think you promised my mom something first.” He responded cheekily as he left.

“Clever lad.” Killian chuckled as he turned off the lights and headed upstairs himself.

 

 

 


	6. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark swan drabble. written before s5 premiere.

They were holding a meeting at Granny’s. Snow, David and Killian sat at a center table, waiting for Regina to turn up. She’d informed them twenty minutes prior that she needed to speak with them about Emma’s situation.

It had been two weeks since they’d returned from Camelot and Emma had been consumed by darkness. Every one of them was working non-stop to try and find a solution to getting her back, but so far their findings were thin.

 

Regina finally arrived, entering the diner and wasting no time in making her way towards the table the gang occupied.

 

“I’ve left Robin and Henry in charge of showing the Camelot crowd around Storybrooke. With any luck it’ll keep them out of our way for a few hours.”

 

“You said you had a breakthrough?” Killian asked, not in the mood for polite small talk.

 

“I do.” Regina confirmed.

 

She pursed her lips and avoided eye contact with the group.

 

“Well?” David asked.

 

Regina hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to word her plan.

 

“Back in the Enchanted forest, Emma handed me the dagger in the hopes that if the worst had to be done, I’d be entrusted enough to do it. Unfortunately, somehow, she managed to retrieve it. Our best bet right now is to try and somehow get that dagger back and… follow through with her wishes.”

 

There was a dead silence that fell over the table, with only the sounds of the diner and the small number of residents around them filling the void.

 

“What are you saying, Regina?” Killian asked in a threateningly low tone. His eyes bore into hers, challenging the Queen to speak.

 

“C’mon, Hook. It’s been weeks and there’s been nothing. We’ve gotten nowhere! It’s time to take off those love stained glasses and get real!”

 

“You can’t possibly be thinking of…” Snow couldn’t finish her sentence.

 

“I don’t want to! But I just can’t see any other way.” Regina tried to reason.

 

“There’s _always_ another way.” David demanded.

 

Regina rifled through her purse before pulling out a small vial and holding it out for them to see.

 

“This squid ink will render her powerless long enough for us to find out where she’s hiding it.”

 

Hook jumped from the table and stepped towards her. His eyes were glowing with anger.

 

“You even think about hurting her and I’ll destroy you.” He spat through gritted teeth.

 

“You can try, _Captain_.” She spat back.

 

“I can see this has been useless. I’ll find Emma myself-”

 

“No you won’t!” Hook growled.

 

He surged forward, knocking the vial out of her hand and sending it scattering across the diner floor.

 

“You idiot!” Regina raged.

 

Sticking out her hand, she used her magic to choke Killian.

 

“Regina! Stop!” Snow pleaded.

 

The whole diner came to a standstill when Regina was suddenly restrained with magical rope. The queen cried in pain as the ropes tightened around her, and her hold on the pirate instantly dropped.

Killian stumbled and took a moment to catch his breath.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Emma asked the queen. Her tone had a childlike curiosity to it, which made her all the more frightening.

 

Emma walked slowly past Regina. Her demeanor was calm and soft, gracefully gliding across the diner, which made her look all the more terrifying. Not a single person dared to move or make a sound. All eyes were on her as she made her way over to Hook.

 

“You okay?” She asked him softly.

 

“I’m fine, love.” He assured her.

 

He could sense that now was not the time to try and berate the Dark One. He simply responded in a way to try and keep her from doing something he knew Emma would regret.

 

“Emma...” Regina managed to choke out.

 

Emma spun to look at the queen who was still imprisoned.

 

“You touch him again and I’ll _end_ _you_.” She snarled.

 

“Emma… sweetheart… let Regina go.” Hook requested.

 

She ignored him, turning to the rest of the diner

 

“No one touches what’s mine.” She ordered.

 

Turning back around, Emma brought her hand up to softly cup his cheek. She leaned forward, brushing a tender kiss to his cheek. Killian closed his eyes at the contact, an internal war etched across his face.

 

“I’ll see you soon.” She whispered.

 

Emma stepped away from him. Turning to her parents, she acknowledged them casually and carefree.

 

“Hey mom, hey dad.” She greeted before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

 

The restraints around Regina disappeared the same time Emma did, releasing her and giving her time to breathe.

There was a thick atmosphere throughout the diner as everyone took in the events that had just taken place. No one spoke. Shock and fear could be felt radiating off of most who bore witness to dark Emma.

 

“Killian? You okay?” David asked the man.

 

“Aye.” He managed to mumble back.

 

It was clear that the pirate was troubled. Seeing Emma be so affectionate and protective of him should have made him feel warm, but it only made him feel cold. Her movements weren’t welcoming; they were haunting. The real Emma would never have acted the way she just did. The rage and the evil…

 

But it _was_ her reaction to him being harmed that let him know Emma was still in there, deep inside. Her actions, however ominous, were sincere.

 

She still loved – still cared.

 

Killian was torn.

 

“Well.” Regina huffed, turning back to the group.

 

“It seems we’ve found the Dark One’s Achilles’ heel.”

 

David and Snow looked at her confused.

 

“Congratulations, Hook.” She quipped.

 

“You’re Emma’s weakness.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. what couples do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets irritated at CS and what they get up to.

Emma sat sideways on the couch in the loft with her legs draped over Killian’s lap. His left arm rested on the back of the couch while his right hand caressed mindless patterns over her calf, lulling her to sleep.

 

David sat at the kitchen table, going through a few odd files from the station as he tried to ignore the affectionate couple on the other side of the room.

 

“No falling asleep, Swan.” Killian murmured.

 

“M’not.” She protested, very unconvincingly.

 

His hand moved to her socked feet and began to massage them each, causing Emma to let out a satisfied moan.

David looked up from the table, sending them an irritable glare before turning back to his paperwork.

 

“No! Killian!” Emma squealed before a chuckle from the pirate was silenced by the sound of smacking flesh and a disgruntled “ow!” followed.

 

Mary Margaret appeared from her bedroom; worried something was attacking, only to see Emma remorsefully caressing Killian’s pink tinged cheek while he sat there in a state of shock.

 

“Remind me to never tickle your feet again, love.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She moved her feet back down to the floor, sitting up and kissing her pirate.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and smirked, catching her husband’s huff of frustration from the table and once again moved back to the bedroom.

 

Killian broke the kiss, his hand coming up to smooth her hair.

 

“If that’s the apology I get, maybe a slap to the face is worth it.”

 

“Don’t push it.” She warned.

 

He nudged her nose with his.

 

“Never.” He mumbled before placing kisses over her forehead, cheeks and nose in a childish fashion.

 

Emma giggled at his antics. Killian suddenly surged forward and buried his face in her neck blowing raspberries into her flesh. Emma’s laughter and protests filled the room as she playfully batted him away.

 

“Don’t you two have any plans today?”

 

David’s voice sobered them both, as they broke apart. His irritation and disapproval was clear for everyone to hear.

 

“Nope.” Emma answered freely. She turned back to her boyfriend, raking her fingers through his hair repeatedly.

 

“Wanna go upstairs and see what’s on Netflix?”

 

“I think you two are fine just where you are.” David ordered, causing both of them to hide their smirks at his protest.

 

Mary Margaret entered the room once again, this time with baby Neal cradled in one arm. She took the chair next to her husband at the table before speaking in a low voice so only he could hear.

 

“Leave them alone, David. They’re in love.”

 

“That’s what worries me.”

 

“I’ve never seen her this happy, and if that means putting up with her and Hook doing what couples do, then I’m not going to complain.”

 

“Just don’t come crying to me when there’s a litter of mini pirates running around the loft.” he mumbled before getting up from his seat and making his way to the kitchen area.

 

Mary Margaret laughed at her husband’s sulking. She glanced over to the couch where the two were cuddled up in their own little world. She suddenly found herself loving the thought of Emma giving her more grandchildren… even if they were little pirates.

 

 

 


	8. itchy hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emma can't help herself.

Killian lifted himself from his side of the bed, preparing to make his way to the kitchen. Before he could take the first steps, a rather loud _'smack'_ echoed through the room, causing him to whip his head back and stare at the bed; an extremely sinful smirk plastered on his face.

_Scoundrel_.

Emma bit her lip, trying to prevent the huge grin that was climbing her cheeks. She watched him retreat from the bedroom, clad only in a pair of snug fitting black boxer shorts.

_That booty._

She couldn't help slapping or grabbing his ass every now and then. He had the cutest pirate peach, especially when shaped in them particular shorts. It'd be a crime not to, really.


	9. the dimples on the back of your spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cs prompt

She sat straddled on the backs of his thighs, trapping him to the top of the mattress, completely at her mercy.

Not that he minded. 

He was spread out on his stomach, arms stretched wide with his head turned to the side, eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her hands on his bare skin.

She worked her hands lazily from the top of his shoulders, dragging down his muscled back, caressing his soft skin as they travelled to the base of his spine and gently teasing the curve of his ass cheeks, before scraping the tops of her nails back to the dip in his lower back.

“You know, I love these.” She confessed.

“What’s that, love?” He asked, voice thick with lethargy.

“The dimples on your back… on the bottom of your spine.”

She saw him raise an eyebrow from his pillow to point a hooded eye in her direction.

“I love having you here, completely mine to explore. I could spend hours just memorising every inch of you.”

“By all means, enjoy yourself, love. You won’t hear me complain at being thoroughly worshipped.” he teased.

She gave his left ass cheek a smack before giving them both a hearty squeeze. Killian chuckled, completely enraptured in his Swan’s ministrations. 


	10. family drabble

 

Snow looked around the diner at everyone chatting amongst themselves and smiled.   
They finally had a moment of happiness.    
David held Neal as he talked animatedly with Henry while Regina sat next to them actually smiling for once, and Emma was trying to force a vol-au-vent into Killian’s mouth only to laugh when it smeared all over his lips.  
They’d all been through so much over the last year – death, heartbreak, anguish, terror – it was heartwarming to see everyone together and basking in the calmness. Just for his one evening, they were at peace.  
An idea struck her as she grabbed her handbag and began to rummage through it.   
“I know it’s in here somewhere.” She muttered to herself as she pulled various objects out and placed them on the table to see clearer.  
Emma noticed her mother’s frantic actions and concentrated look and grew concerned.  
“You lost something?”   
Snow’s ‘aha!’ made her jump slightly.   
Her mother held up a very outdated disposable camera. Emma groaned at her mother’s triumphant grin.  
“Really?” Emma complained.  
“We have no recent pictures, Emma. This is the first time in a very long time that we’re all together in the same realm and there’s nothing coming after us. I want to savor this moment and remember it. It’s about time we had a family picture, now everybody up.” Snow ordered.  
Killian moved out of the Booth to let Emma slide out and David and Henry jumped up with enthusiasm.  
“I don’t do pictures.” Regina protested.  
“Today you do. Now up. I’m not taking no for an answer.”   
Regina decided for once to humor her and begrudgingly stood with the others.  
“Granny? Would you do the honors?”   
“Sure thing!” The lady replied, slipping from behind the counter and plucking the camera from the former bandit’s outstretched hand.  
Snow took Neal from David’s arms and held him as they all crowded together preparing to have their photo taken.  
Killian edged away from the group to watch them from the side with a smile on his face.  
“Erm, where do you think you’re going?” Emma asked him.  
“It’s a family photograph, love.” He murmured.  
“And what do you think you are, table dressing? Get over here.” Snow butted in.  
A blush formed over the pirate’s cheeks at her words. Emma rolled her eyes and tugged him to her side by his waistcoat.  
“You’re family now, buddy. No getting out of it.” She whispered to him.  
Killian didn’t respond but the wide grin that spread across his face said everything he was feeling.  
“Alright, you ready?” Granny asked as she held the camera up.  “Everyone say grilled cheese!”  
A mixture of giggles and groans erupted from the group as the woman snapped a number of shots of the little family.


	11. killian + mother

The walk back to the loft from the cemetery was a quiet one. 

Emma and Killian lagged behind the others, hand in hand. Emma was caught up in her thoughts, hoping her mother had made it back with the slippers without any trouble. Killian gave her hand a comforting squeeze, drawing her gaze from the floor to his look of reassurance.

She felt him freeze as his eye caught something just over her shoulder. Confused, she turned to see a woman wrapped in a shawl, hovering by a derelict store. 

She turned back to Killian to see him completely in shock. 

“Mother.” 

The word fell from his lips as he exhaled.

Suddenly he was moving towards the woman. “Mother?” his voice becoming louder.

“Killian.” Emma tried to caution him to be careful as she followed. 

As she got closer, Emma could see her more clearly. She was beautiful. She wasn’t old but seemed to have a few years on Emma. Light brown curls fell from the top of her head down her shoulders. But it was her eyes. Those exact same piercing blue that Killian had. She could see more of Liam in her features, but the eyes they both seemed to have inherited. 

The woman looked surprised but soon began to back up against the store wall in fear.

“Get back!” she cried in warning. 

“Mother, it’s me. It’s Killian.” he pleaded, eyes full of hope.

The woman eyed Killian with distrust. 

“I don’t know a Killian. And i’m no one’s mother.” she swore.

Emma saw the doubt begin to build in his eyes.

“No, mother- you have two sons. Liam and Killian. Remember?”

The woman just looked straight through him in confusion.

“We lived in a little cottage by the water. You baked sultana bread on Sundays and father would bring you marigolds and carnations. Remember Brennan? Remember him?” Killian’s voice began to break as he tried to jog the woman’s memory.

“I don’t-”

“What do you remember? What’s your name? Where do you live? How did you get here?” he urged. 

It was then that Emma stepped forward and put a hand on his arm, trying to keep him from frightening the woman.

“I don’t know! I don’t know!!” The woman began to cry. “Who are you? What do you want from me?! Stay back!”

“We’re sorry.” Emma tried to soothe her. “We’re going now, we’ll leave you alone.”

Emma pulled a shellshocked Killian with her away from the distressed lady. She looked over her shoulder to see the woman wander off aimlessly in the opposite direction.

 Killian followed Emma, not saying a word. Emma kept her arm latched around his, terrified he’d collapse or run back if she let go.

They were almost by the white picket fence of their Underworld home when he stopped still.

“Of course.” he mumbled. “When she passed. She was forgetting things. Becoming delirious. I was almost too young to remember or understand but… it’s like it’s just come back to me. It was only three days later than my father took us out to sea.” He looked up at Emma. “It’s why she doesn’t remember Liam and I. She was sick when she died, it must have left her memoryless. Of course she doesn’t know who I am, she probably doesn’t even know who she is.”

Before Emma could comfort him, the dam was breaking. His eyes filled up and his voice shook with emotion.

“Emma, she can’t remember. That means she can never move on. She’s going to spend eternity stuck here, wondering why she’s here, and why no one has come for her. She doesn’t deserve that.”

With that knowledge, she pulled him fiercely into her arms and held him as he wept against her shoulder.

“She deserves peace, Emma. She was so good to me. She was the only one who cared for us. Me and Liam.” He sobbed.

“We’ll find a way, Killian. I don’t know how, but we will. She won’t be left to suffer anymore. I promise.”


	12. food poisoning

Emma gave him a sympathetic smile as he resurfaced from the bathroom again after another round of throwing up.

She placed her hand against his clammy cheek, taking in his blood shot eyes. Before she could ask him if he was okay, Henry came bounding past the hallway, stopping in the entrance to their room.

“Hey- you okay, killian?”

“Aye, lad. Just a bit too much rum at lunch time. Daft habits and all that.” Killian smiled.

“Okay. Well I hope you feel better soon.” he offered before disappearing down the hall and into his room.

“You can be honest with him, you know.” Emma told him softly.

“And crush his spirit? I can’t do that, Swan. i’m on tenterhooks with him as it is.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to suffer just for his sake. He’s a big boy now. You can tell him his uncooked eggs for breakfast made you sick.” 

“But he was so proud of himself, love. i’m not going to ruin that by saying ‘by the way, your eggs tried to kill me’.”

“i should hope not. That’s a little over dramatic.” she laughed.

“the lad was doing something nice. I can suffer a couple of rounds with the porcelain throne for the sake of it.”

“You, Mr Jones, are a huge sofite.” She teased, kissing his cheek.

“You take back those lies, cruel woman.” he ordered as he pulled her in for a hug…. which he was soon pulling away from running back into the bathroom and falling to his knees by the toilet once again. 


	13. Prompt - Angst PLEASE READ NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "how could you forget our son's birthday" + "I lost our baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS PROMPT CONTAINS MENTIONS OF A LOST CHILD/DEATH. PLEASE SKIP IF THE TOPIC IS UNCOMFORTABLE TO YOU

“How could you forget your son’s birthday?”

The hurt tone echoed through the quiet station. Emma pulled her head up to look at the furious man that was standing across the room.

“I didn’t forget.” she replied quietly, dropping her head back down to the work in front of her.

“Then why didn’t you show up?” He demanded.

“I couldn’t.”

“Look, I know you’ve made it clear you want nothing more to do with me. And i’ve respected your wishes, Emma. We’ve become strangers once again in this bloody god forsaken town. But I thought- the one thing we both agreed on was to be with him on this day. Just one day, Emma. You couldn’t bear being near me for one day?!” 

“Killian I can’t do this right now.” She sighed.

“No I think we will! I waited all day, expecting you to show. Why didn’t you?”

“Because I just didn’t okay?” She snapped.

“Why?! Tell me, Emma, please! I can accept you wanting to forget about me. But him?” Killian’s voice broke with rage and hurt, eyes glassing with tears.

“How dare you!” Emma finally screamed, rising from her desk.

“I dare because we’re in this together! Or at least i thought we were! We lost our baby-”

“I lost our baby.” She cried. “Me. It’s my fault he’s gone. I wasn’t- I couldn’t-”

“Emma…” Killian whispered, anger falling from him as his heart broke for her.

“It’s hard enough getting through every day knowing it’s my fault he’s not here with us. And to have to stand with you; to see your hatred for me on the day he should have been born- I can’t do it anymore, Killian. I didn’t forget his birthday.” She pulled out a small cupcake from her drawer with a blue number 2 candle on top of it.

Killian moved towards her, both of them letting their tears fall freely.

“Emma it wasn’t your fault. Don’t ever think it was your fault.”

“Wasn’t it?” she challenged “It was my body that couldn’t keep him alive. Something I did must have been wrong.” 

He pulled her into a hug. She was ready to resist his comfort but the moment his arms wrapped around her, she broke. The feeling of comfort and familiarity that she’d missed for so long from him, yearning for this moment.

“It just happened, Emma. It was no one’s fault. He just wasn’t meant to be. it wasn’t his time.” 

Emma sobbed into his shoulder, gripping his shoulders as he stroked her head.

“And I could never ever hate you. I love you too much. Both of you. When you pushed me away… I thought it was me. I thought you blamed me; that you hated me.” He confessed as his own grief fell from his eyes. 

“I don’t.” She mumbled.

They had so much to talk through, so much air to clear; so many broken pieces to mend.

 For now they just remained entwined, seeking the comfort in each other they should have two years ago; two years ago when they had to say hello and goodbye to their baby boy that never got to take his first breath. 


	14. Prompt: "please put your penis away"

“Please put your penis away.” Emma asked the naked pirate calmly as she could. 

Killian tutted, placing his hand on his nude hip and gave Emma a cheeky glare.

“I know you don’t mean that.” 

He began to strut again, back and forth across the bedroom while Emma attempted to read her book in bed. It was rather difficult to concentrate when she had a crazy naked boyfriend pacing the foot of the bed, sighing about how ‘free’ and ‘majestic’ he felt. 

When Killian dipped into Rum, it usually mellowed him out or made him contemplate.

Apparently, rum-punch was a whole different ballgame. The sugar high mixed with the alcohol had turned him into a playful yet irritating child. 

Emma slowly became lost in the paragraph she’d reread over the last ten minutes, when a shadow cast over the pages. 

In her peripheral vision she could see the flaccid appendage move closer.

“Swan! Say good evening.” He then jiggled his manhood side to side while making a ridiculous ‘yoohoo!’ noise. 

Emma huffed in irritation and snapped her book shut. Killian retreated, strutting across the room again.

“You’re no fun tonight, love.” 

“And you’re a giant pain in the ass.” she complained. “Can you crash already? I swear, I was worried you’d be a bad influence on my little brother but I think he’s become a bad influence on you. Only a five year old would- Killian!”

Emma shouted the man’s name once she realised he’d pulled the curtains wide and was standing in front of the giant bedroom window, exposing himself to the dark street outside.

“What are you doing?! Close the damn curtains!” 

“But it’s such a wonderful night! And look! There’s Granny!”

Before Emma could threaten him, he was opening the window and bellowing out into the dark.

“Evening milady!”

Emma could make out the faint rumbles of the woman’s response. She covered her face with her hands and prepared for the furious complaints she was sure to see land on her desk tomorrow morning.

“Aye, she’s telling me off as we speak.” Killian continued to shout, not a care in the world.

Whatever Granny’s reply was, it made him break out into a dirty chuckle.

He bid the woman goodnight and thankfully closed the window, turning to Emma with a bright grin.

“See? Even Granny agrees, if you’ve got it, flaunt it.”

“Killian, please. I love you but for god’s sake-”

Emma’s phone began to ring, pulling both their attention.

“It’s Regina.” Emma sighed. She handed Killian the phone, knowing there could only be one reason the woman was calling this late at night.

“You can answer it. I’m going to make a hot cocoa.” she climbed out of the bed and made her way towards the door.

“Your majesty!….. yes, that _is_ my bare white arse you’re seeing… well what I do in my own home…”

Emma let the conversation carry on as she retreated downstairs. She honestly had no idea how she was going to explain any of this tomorrow.


	15. Laughter

She knows in the future, when she thinks back to this moment, she won’t remember much about it.

She won’t remember their pitiful attempt at stir-fry they reluctantly swallowed down because _“We’ve gone to all this trouble – it’s been made now, Swan. Might as well see it through.”_

She won’t remember the way he let her bury her feet under his thighs because it was close to minus outside, and her boots had done nothing to keep the warmth from escaping her feet.  
She won’t remember the way her hand instinctively held his hook across the back of the couch as they browsed through the options on Netflix.  
She probably won’t even remember the damn wacky comedy she’d chosen at random, or the raised eyebrow he gave her once the first few minutes had played out and it became apparent that the movie had excessive amounts of cursing.  
She might remember the way she’d been watching him, gouging his reaction to the movie playing out. The way he’d sat with his face a mix of disapproving confusion at the antics on screen, idling rubbing the soles of her feet that had now moved to lay across his lap.  
She might remember the odd smile that broke out every once in a while; the polite smile he saved for when he no idea what was going on.

But what she will remember…

What Emma Swan will forever have imprinted into her brain, is the moment she heard the most unusual noise come from beside her.  
The scene hadn’t even been that funny – not something you’d laugh out loud to, but something within that scene had set Killian off.  
His chuckle grew louder, forming into giggles… giggles which had him slumping forward as he lost control of his posture.  
She’ll remember the way his hand came up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes.  
She’ll remember the way he gasped for breath, trying to regain control of his body, and she’ll remember how watching him completely fall apart spurred her own set of giggles to erupt.  
She’ll remember how she began to lose control herself, stomach aching from the bout of laughter. The movie had been completely forgotten – it wasn’t about that anymore. It was about this. Letting go, being free… and cracking up. 

And later, when they’d calmed down and the movie had finished, when they’d retreated upstairs and made love repeatedly. When their bodies were snugly wound together and their breaths deepening with every second they lay in the darkness, all too ready for sleep to consume them…  
When the deep chuckle that vibrated from his chest into her back, jolted her awake and caused her to turn to him over her shoulder.  
_“You’re still laughing about that.”_  
_“Sorry, love.”_  
 _“No… it’s good.”_  
And as she pulls his arm around her tighter, she knows that she’ll definitely, one hundred percent, never forget the first time she saw Killian Jones, red faced, wet eyed, face scrunched and veins protruding under his inflamed skin… completely open, unguarded, and wrecked with laughter.

She’ll remember that she’d never been more in love with him than in that moment.


	16. prompt - Neighbours AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of role reversal. killian is the closed off one and Emma tries to pursue him.

Emma needed to let it go. Ever since she’d moved into apartment C, she’d become infatuated with Mr Jones next door. Her first encounter had been when he’d almost tripped over the two large boxes marked ‘Henry’s stuff’ she’d left in the hall eight months ago. She’d run out to scoot them out of the way and babbled off sincere apologies in the most friendliest way she could. But he hadn’t spoke, just nodded at her stiffly before disappearing behind the door marked with a simple D. 

Since then she’d passed him multiple times, always offered him a simple smile or a ‘hey’ yet the man had never once spoken back. He simply gave her a nod with no warmth to it, barely acknowledged her at all.

Now Emma wasn’t naive. She’d met her fair share of rude people and knew how to spot an asshole. While many would have put Mr Jones into that category, she knew better. He wasn’t an arrogant man, although she could admit he was certainly an attractive guy, he wasn’t egotistical, nor was he harsh or dismissive.

No, Emma recognised that the man had walls. 

Sky high walls that towered above him, wrapped in barbed wire and probably encased in steel. She should know, she’d had them herself.

That’s what baffled her the most about her obsession with her neighbour. Emma had never been one to start conversations or make friends. She’d always been closed off, defensive, alone… that was until she’d met the lovely Mary Margaret and David. They’d swooped in and changed Emma and Henry’s lives for the better and shown her that there were still good people in the world. And for some unfathomable reason, she felt the urge to do the same for him.

Emma had only managed to figure out three things about the mystery man she shared a balcony with.

Firstly, he was British. While he’d never spoken to her, he had no problem offering a response to her son. The split balcony was safe enough for her four year old to play on without fear of him slipping through bars or climbing off thanks to the modernised structure of the thing, which meant she could cook dinner while he played peacefully, only having to keep one eye on the glass door rather than two. Henry had been babbling away and it had taken a moment to realise that he was actually talking to someone when her ears had picked up a few low rumbles in return. 

She’d marched right over to the outdoor area but froze when she’d noticed just who he was talking to. On the other side of the mesh divide sat Mr Jones, coffee cup in hand and staring intently out at the street before him. He was listening to her son educate him on the importance of the wonderpets.

“But you know what worked?”

“I don’t, lad… the ruler?”

“No, it was teamwork!”

“Ah. I see.”

It was clear he’d never had much social interaction with toddlers; his discomfort was evident, although Henry remained blissfully unaware, but he was trying his best to engage. 

“You okay out here, kid?” she asked softly when she finally stepped out. 

She looked at him and felt a jolt when their eyes met. 

“Sorry if he’s bothering you. He’s quite the chatterbox.” she offered him.

 

She saw hesitance, then she saw the walls, then he was rising from his seat.

“It’s alright.” he mumbled softly. He gave a brief nod before he made a turn back into his apartment and closed the glass door.

Which lead to the second thing she knew about Mr Jones. 

He’d been badly hurt. And not just physically. 

While it was obvious that Mr Jones was missing his left hand, Emma saw that it ran much deeper than a missing limb. The look in his eyes when they’d caught hers had stunned her. Oceans of sorrow and pain swam behind them; a look she’d seen all too often in her own reflection. He’d been lost, alone… and he’d suffered. 

And that confirmed the third thing she knew.

He never had visitors. Not a single person- male, female, old, young- entered or exited his home, and thanks to the rather thin walls of the building, she knew his apartmentment was silent almost all of the time. 

It made her feel a connection to him. Maybe she was losing her mind but it was as if she saw a kindred spirit in the closed off man living one wall away. She wanted to reach reach out, to connect- he was a stranger that had hardly said two words to her in almost a year and yet she was constantly drawn to him.

 

She had to stop.

 

It was the incident two days prior that made her decision for her. 

She’d promised Henry cookies once he’d woke from his nap and it was only when she’d began mixing ingredients together that she’d noticed the half carton of eggs were passed their expiry date. She couldn’t run to the store and leave her son sleeping in the apartment by himself, and she knew however sweet and kind her son was, when it came to the promise of cookies, he knew how to hold a grudge. 

Without putting too much thought into it, she decided to prop open her door and knock on apartment D.

He opened and seemed rather shocked to see her.

“Hey Mr Jones, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had a spare egg by any chance?”

“Aye. Of course.” 

He disappeared back into his apartment while Emma had waited on the doorstep feeling rather giddy at the turn of events. He appeared with two eggs in his palm and handed them over silently. 

“You’re a lifesaver. I’ll reimburse you as soon as I can hit the store.”

“There’s no need.”  

“Then i’ll just have to bring you cookies to say thank you-”

“I said it’s fine.” he snapped, shocking her.

Emma could see the remorse in his face before he closed the door, but his outburst still stung. She took her frustrations out on the cookie batter as the interaction replayed over and over in her head. 

Maybe she’d got it wrong. Maybe he was just a rude, arrogant man after all. 

No. She knew he wasn’t. But it was very clear that Mr Jones neither wanted nor welcomed her kindness. Maybe he was too far gone, or maybe he was content with being isolated.

Once she finally managed to get to the store, she made sure to pick up two cartons of eggs, and as she left one carton outside apartment D, she vowed to leave him be and stop trying. 

He’d been clear and she’d respect that.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Mommy? Can uncle David really fly?”

“No sweetie.” Emma chuckled as she laid out Henry’s colouring pens and paper for him. “Uncle David is a big fibber.”

They’d spent lunchtime with the Nolan’s which always left Henry with a ton of questions over whatever wild stories David had decided to pile him with. 

A soft knock at the door pulled her from her task as she let Henry take to the paper and let his imagination run wild.

Of all the people she expected to be standing there, Mr Jones was farthest from the list. He seemed nervous which piqued her curiosity.

“I’m sorry to bother you, I just… I wanted to apologise for my rude behaviour the other day, I was completely out of line. You’ve been nothing but pleasant to me since you moved in and… well, i’ve not been the nicest of neighbours.” 

She smiled.

“You’re forgiven. I get it.”

“You do?” he asked, confused by her response, causing her to smirk.

“You’re kind of an open book, Mr Jones.”

She wanted to kick herself the moment the words left her mouth. He stood looking at her for a beat, a resemblance of awe and understanding dawned on his face before he stretched his hand out.

“Killian.”   
“Emma Swan.” 

Their hands shook and something else happened which she never expected. He gave her a genuine smile.... And it was beautiful. 

He became nervous once again as he reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a DVD case.

“I erm… I saw this while I was out. I remember your boy telling me all about it and I thought- I mean you might not want him to have it, i’d understand-”

“He’s gonna love it. Thank you.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence until Emma widened the opening to her home.

“You wanna come in and give it to him?”

“I don’t wish to intrude-”

“You’re not, I promise. We’ve got doughnuts?”

 

It took seven months for them to become close friends. The more they learned of each other, the more alike they realised they were. An unbreakable bond formed between them and a solid friendship was built. Neither one could imagine not having the other in their lives.

It took another four months before he finally kissed her. Once he had, both knew there was no going back; this was it for them. It may have been a long wait for Killian to open himself up again, but to Emma the wait was more than worth it. 


End file.
